Challenges
Christmas Center (Stage) - Complete the "Ooh, Minty" Event. *Barbie's Dreamhouse (Stage) - Play as Frankie Stein 5 times in battles. *Valli Nation - Valli Girls (Music) - Complete Classic Mode with Amethyst. *Equestria Street (Stage) - Unlock EG PON-3. *Bubsy (Trophy) - Clear the All Star Mode in Hard Mode with All Characters. *Grillby's (Stage) Unlock Sans. *Boss Vader (Trophy) - Play as Skywalker Hamtaro in Classic Mode in Hard Mode or more without using continue. *Octavia Melody (Trophy) Collect 5 Songs. *Cinderella (Trophy) - Collect all Masterpieces. *Duck Dodgers (Trophy) - Play the "???" Stage for 30 Times. *YOU GOT G3 ROLLED!!! (Music) - Complete All Star Mode for the First Time. *My Little Pony G3 - Wish you were here (Music) - Unlock G3 Rainbow Dash. *Hanenbow (Stage) - Play the "Nyan Cat" Stage for 15 times. *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Trailer (Masterpiece) - Have Mangle join the party in Subspace Emissary. *My Little Pony G3 - I just want to have fun (Music) - Unlock Rarity. *Doraemon (Trophy) - Play Classic Mode for the First Time. *The Garfield Rap (Music) - Unlock Odie. *Garfield and his Nine Lives - Title Screen (Khaosadz Mix) - Play on the Garfield's House Stage 5 times. *Amethyst's Theme (Fatal Fury theme 96) - Play as Amethyst 5 times. *M.C Kids (Stage) - Complete the "NOSTALGIA OVERLOAD" Event. *? *? *Eddy's Brother (Trophy) - Play as Eddy in All Star Mode in Hard Mode without losing a life. *? *? *Dex Dogtective (Trophy) - Get 500 trophies. *? *? *? *Rabbit (Trophy) - Play as Winnie the Pooh in Classic Mode. *? *? *? *Prince Bo (Trophy) - Play as Hamtaro in Adventure Mode in Normal Mode or more without using Custom Mode. *Kyary Pamyu Pamyu (Trophy) - Play the Lawl Toon game for 100 hours. *? *? *? *? *? *Thick as an Ed (Masterpiece) - Have Edd join the party in Subspace Emissary. *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *Cecil Turtle (Trophy) - Play as Bugs Bunny in Adventure Mode. *? *Stuck in the Middle With You (Music) - Play as CGi Diddy Kong for 10 times. *? *? *Tortoise Wins by a Hare (Masterpiece) - Play as Bugs Bunny in Classic Mode in Intense. *? *Electric de Chocobo (Music) - ??? *Crystal (Trophy) - Play the "Aurora Valley" Stage for 10 Times. *? *Topaz (Trophy) - Play an Event Match for the first time. *Monster Baby (Stage) - Complete the "Old School" Event. *Aurora Valley (Stage) - Complete the "Cold Shoulder" Event. *??? (Stage) - Unlock Skywalker Hamtaro. *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *The Banana Phone Song (Music) - Play the "Cul-de-Sac" Stage for 5 times. *? *? *? *? *? *? *Speed (Masterpiece) - ??? *? *? *? *? *This is it! (Music) - Complete the Classic Mode with all Characters. *? *? *??? - Clear the Classic Mode with 5 Characters. *Ludwig Von Drake (Trophy) - ??? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *Zeromus (Music) - Get 50 Trophies. *? *? *? *Anime Luigi (Trophy) - ??? *? *? *Dr. Zomboss & Zombot (Trophy) - Collect 700 Trophies. *? *? *Ever After High Theme (Music) - Unlock Apple White *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (Music) - Complete the "???" Event with Hard Mode. *? *? *? *Menu (Melee) (Music) - Collect all stages. *Menu 2 (Music) - Unlock All Characters *Subspace Bomb (Trophy) - Clear the Subspace Emissary. *Princess Springtrap (Trophy) - Clear Classic on Intence *Tabuu (Trophy) - Collect All Trophies. Category:Extras